hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Singing Burgdorf
The Singing Burgdorf is a parody series that features Burgdorf, or rather, his actor Justus von Dohnányi singing. The parodies uses clips from Downfall and both Männerherzen ("Men's Heart / Men In The City") 1 and 2, assuming any character portrayed by Dohnányi as Burgdorf. When the clips used are non-Downfall they are both actor and musical parodies. History While musical parodies has been around for a while, it is not until the release of Mannerherzen 2009, with Dohnányi as one of the main actors, that untergangers begin making the connection of Justus' role in that film Bruce Berger with his Downfall one Wilhelm Burgdorf. The first known parody that ties these two characters into one is Hitler and the singing Burgdorf incident ''by Hitler Rants Parodies, spoofing the in-film song Alle Kinder Dieser Erde. This was the direct inspiration for the video ''Wilhelm Burgdorf - Greatest in the Reich by kingtom. Many other similar parodies have been produced, more so since the release of Männerherzen 2, particularly by evilrobottolhurst. BurgdorfVEVO YouTube channel was set up around the end of 2011 to expand this sub-meme more, though the channel is now dormant. Notable Parodies Hitler and the singing Burgdorf incident *Posted 27 June 2011 *Created by Hitler Rants Parodies The very first video to use clips from Männerherzen in parodies. Wilhelm Burgdorf - Greatest in the Reich *Posted 8 August 2011 *Created by kingtom This is a continuation of Hitler and the Singing Burgdorf incident parody by Hitler Rants Parodies. It uses the full clip from Männerherzen to create a proper music video. It might also directly inspired evilrobottolhurst to produce similar parodies like Singing Burgdorf: "The true meaning of Easter" that eventually make this a viable sub-meme. Singing Burgdorf: The Great Bruno Ganz -Reich School Musical 2 *Posted: 6 October 2011 *Created by: evilrobottolhurst Singing Burgdorf: The Great Bruno Ganz -Reich School Musical 2 is a musical parody created by evilrobottolhurst and uploaded on YouTube on 6 Oct. 2011. Surprisingly, as of September 2012 the video has earned only 1941 views. The song is taken directly from the film Männerherzen 2, which includes Justus performing. The fake lyrics are almost identical to the original ones. A parody about Burgdorf's addiction to vodka has also been made and is on the BurgdorfVEVO channel Dolfy feat. Burgy - Love The Way You Rant *Posted 30 August 2011 *Created by mfaizsyahmi The first Singing Burgdorf that uses clips from Downfall, though Hitler is the main singer. The parody had garnered only around 750 views. It was inspired by engineershitlerrants's Hitler - The Fuhrerbunker (Downfall Parody Music Video) Where is Burgdorf? (a.k.a Hitler eliminates Burgdorf) *Posted 24 April 2017 *Created by JJ All-star This is the first Downfall and Männerherzen parody that shows Burgdorf wasting everybody's time by spending himself in several nightclubs, much to Hitler's chagrin. Hitler watches Burgdorf concert *Posted 17 May 2017 *Created by JJ All-star Hitler watches Burgdorf concert is JJ's second parody to include singing Burgdorf in it. This parody was notable and hilarious for having Burgdorf singing in a drunk state and then falling down from the stage in his concert. Also, the song "Wenn Liebe Weh Tut" performed by Justus von Dohnányi makes its debut in this parody. Hitler phones Burgdorf *Posted 2 July 2017 *Created by JJ All-star JJ's third singing Burgdorf parody, where as the title suggests, Hitler phones Burgdorf. The scene where Justus' character make his cellphone call and sings "Die ganz ganz große Liebe" are shown for the first time. Hitler interviews the singing Burgdorf *Posted 8 October 2017 *Created by: JJ All-star Fourth singing Burgdorf parody by JJ All-star. "Positive Energy", another song performed by Dohnányi, make its appearance from a different scene of the movie. External links *Hitler and the singing Burgdorf incident *Wilhelm Burgdorf - Greatest in the Reich *Wilhelm Burgdorf - Behind The Music by KakashiBallZ *Hitler watches Burgdorf concert by JJ All-star See also *BurgdorfVEVO Category:Common Series